leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V6.7
* Global Splash Update |Release = April 6, 2016 |Related = 6.7 Patch Notes |Prev = V6.6 |Next = V6.8 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added to the store: ;Mid-Season Invitational 2016 ProfileIcon1117.png| ProfileIcon1118.png| ProfileIcon1119.png| ProfileIcon1120.png| ProfileIcon1121.png| ProfileIcon1122.png| ProfileIcon1123.png| ProfileIcon1124.png| ProfileIcon1125.png| ProfileIcon1126.png| ProfileIcon1127.png| ProfileIcon1128.png| ProfileIcon1129.png| ProfileIcon1130.png| ;Mecha Zero Sion ProfileIcon1132 00 Reactivated.png|00 Reactivated ProfileIcon1133 Superior Prototype.png|Superior Prototype ProfileIcon1134 Mecha Zero.png|Mecha Zero ProfileIcon1135 Prototype 00.png|Prototype 00 The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Mecha Zero Ward.png|Mecha Zero Ward ( ) The following splash arts have been updated to use the international version (Dynasty and Midnight Ahri, Classic Karthus, and Classic Hecarim only received minor tweaks): * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * League of Legends V6.7 Champions ; * ** Stun duration reduced to seconds from . * ** Slow reduced to from . ** Slow duration reduced to 2 seconds from decaying over 4 seconds. ; * ** Traveling through Magical Journey no longer rarely takes you in the wrong direction. ; * ** 10% increased damage. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** AD ratio increased to from . ; * Missing harmonica sound effect when his fourth shot is ready. * ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Base damage reduced to from . *** Maximum base damage reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ; * ** Heal changed to (4 level)}} from (3 level)}}. * ** Targeting allies. *** Can only be self cast. ; * ** The Culling would sometimes be interrupted even if Lucian had a spell shield. ; * ** Prismatic Barrier is slightly slower as it goes out, but is much faster on return. ; * ** Base damage changed to from . ; * ** Bonus range reduced to 300 from 400. * ** Base damage reduced to from . *** Maximum base damage reduced to from . ** Maximum health ratio increased to of target's max. health}} from of target's max. health}}. *** Total maximum health ratio increased to of target's max. health}} from of target's max. health}}. * ** Range reduced to 425 from 525. ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 60 at all ranks. ; * Rengar's basic abilities to have no cooldown. ; * ** Mana cost increased to from 40 at all ranks. * ** Mana cost increased to from . ; * Base Syndra's movement animations. ; * ** Pick a Card didn't refund mana when used on objects like or . ; * Statistics ** Base health regeneration reduced to 6 from . * ** Active's base damage per tick reduced to from . *** Active's total base damage reduced to from ** :}} base damage reduced to from . ; * ** The cast range indicator for Rite of the Arcane mismatched the ability’s actual range. ** Rite of the Arcane fails to deal damage to at extreme ranges. ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Bonus AD increase reduced to bonus AD}} from bonus AD}}. Items ; * Magic resist reduced to 40 from 50. * ** 25% until out of combat. ; * Expanded the range indicator of Zz’Rot Portal to better match Voidspawn travel distance. Masteries ; * Life steal against minions reduced to 25% from 50% for ranged champions. References es:V6.7 pl:V6.7 Category:Patch notes